


Fanfare

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Crismes, First Kiss, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and James finally get some alone time after Premios La Liga. (October 27, 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfare

“It’s been a crazy couple of days, hasn’t it?”

The younger man nodded and stared at his now-empty wine glass.

“Was it everything you imagined?”

“The game?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“More.”

Cristiano laughed softly, “Sounds about right.”

“Tonight was…”

“Perfect.”

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Pulling strings so I could present your award to you.”

“Well…I didn’t think I was going to win and I didn’t pull any strings. That was most likely our PR department still trying to play off our little ‘argument’.”

“Oh…yeah.”

“But you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m glad it was you,” Cristiano smiled.

James smiled back, “Me too. Oh, and thanks for dinner.”

“We have to eat, right? Besides, I hate eating alone.”

“I just thought you and…”

“You and the rest of the world,” the older man replied, standing up. “Let’s go inside.”

James stood up and followed Cristiano from his backyard, where they had been sitting, into the living room.

“You have music on your phone?”

“I…uh…a little bit.”

“Play something.”

The younger man fumbled with his phone, searching through his music and pressing play.

Cristiano took the phone and placed it on the dock he had and in mere seconds, the whole room was filled with music.

“Is…is that okay? The song?”

“Yes, it has a good beat. Want to dance with me?”

“Like in training?”

“No,” Cristiano smiled as he pulled James into his arms. “Like this.”

James just smiled nervously as he took shallow breaths in hopes of calming himself down. Here he was in the arms of the man he was infatuated with. He and millions of other people around the world.

“Relax,” the older man whispered. “Just…do the thing I know you’re so good at doing.”

Those words combined with the alcohol from earlier were all it took for him to start dancing, his hips grinding slowly against the other man’s.

Cristiano did the best he could to match the Colombian’s movements. He loved seeing him so relaxed and uninhibited.

Their eyes met and they could both feel the heat from the other’s body as their lips met for the first time.

It was at that precise moment that both men realized that nothing else mattered.


End file.
